Second Chance
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: Van's back in Wendy's life, but when a stranger arrives at Wendy's house in search of her long lost love, Van finds himself seaching with her and fighting for his life again. Will Wendy finally tell him how she feels about him?
1. Together Again

**A/N: **Finally! put a catagory for Gun Sword! im happy. speakin of which...Welcome to my GXS fanfic! I'm glad you chose this one to read. I hope I stayed true to the characters. I got obsessed with this anime a while ago, and when I got to the last episode, and they left it on a total cliffhanger i was like, "What the...?! Not fair! So much could still happen!" So, here's my imagination gone buckwild. lol! Enough of this, enjoy this fanifc!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 1: Together Again

Wendy stared at him, her head spinning. She had hoped to see him soon, but not _this_ soon! The first time they've seen each other in years and all she could do was stare at him. _Snap out of it, Wendy!_

"Van," she breathed, standing and totally forgetting the other man at her table.

"Hey," he replied, straightening a little. "Uh…girl."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Wendy shouted. "You don't remember my name?!"

"Do I know you?" Van frowned, examining her face from where he stood. "My memory's not what it used to be."

"Y-You really don't remember?" Wendy frowned back in wonder.

"I don't believe it!"

Wendy and Van looked to the man at the table as he stood staring wide eyed at Van.

"You're Van the Incredible?! The man we've been talking about this whole time, Wendy!"

"Wendy?" Van frowned as she looked back at him. He was looking at her with wide eyes in recognition of that name. He looked at Kamayo and a light bulb went off in his head as he looked back at her. "Wendy."

"Yes, Van?" she smiled slightly, now knowing that he remembered.

"You've grown up, haven't you?"

"Well, yeah. It's been near ten years now."

"Ten years, huh?" Van smirked a bit, rubbing the back of his neck. "Didn't seem like _that_ long."

"Mr. Van," the man called, walking toward him. "I'm a reporter for the local newspaper. Mind giving me an interview about your recent travels and that incredible armor of yours?"

"Actually, I do," Van replied flatly.

"Huh?!" Wendy and the reporter said in unison.

"Interviews are just a waste of my time," Van replied, walking to the table and sitting. "And besides, I'm hungry."

"But, Mr. Van---"

"These days I go by Van of the Gun Sword."

"Van of the Dawn was nicer," Wendy mumbled with a bit of a blush.

"Van, Sir, the people here think you're dead."

"Well, then, tell them I'm not. Tell them you saw me. That'd be better than an interview, and it won't take up so much time."

"But---"

"I said no."

Wendy stared at Van in shock at his tone. There was subtle impatience, and irritation in his voice that she had only heard when they were facing some kind of danger. What was wrong with him?

"Maybe you should go," Wendy whispered to the reporter. "I'll talk to him and contact you later."

The man opened his mouth to argue, but opted to nod and leave instead. Wendy shut the door behind him and whirled around to stare at Van in anger.

"You didn't have to be so rude!" she said and Van turned in his chair to look at her.

"Huh?"

"You were so rude to him! You could have said you would think about it, or…something!"

"But I wasn't _gonna_ think about it," Van replied. "I didn't _want_ to give an interview. Why would I tell him I'd think about it when I wasn't going to?"

Wendy stared at him with wide eyes but her expression softened a bit.

"You haven't changed, have you?" she murmured.

"Guess not," Van shrugged and turned to the table. "Got anything to eat?"

"Oh, yeah!" Wendy walked to Kamayo and took the plate of food from his back then hurried to Van. She placed the plate in front of him and smiled as he stared at it. He looked up at her and she sucked in a silent breath, hoping he would at least tell her thank you.

"Could I, uh, have all your condiments?"

"_Can't you just eat it the way I served it?!_"

"Why not try it like this?" she wondered, gently pushing the plate closer to him. "I put some seasoning on it already."

"Oh, well, it's not really the seasoning, but…" Van trailed off as he looked back at the plate and rubbed the back of his neck.

"But, what?" Wendy asked, trying to catch his eye.

"You still want me to try eating it regular, huh?"

"Well, I think you'll like it."

Van groaned in thought and picked up one of the fries. He stared at it a minute, scratching his face as Wendy stared at him impatiently. As if he was afraid it would blow up in his mouth, he slowly brought the food to his mouth. Wendy slowly smiled as he did this. _He's going to! He's really going to eat it the way I served it!_

Kamayo suddenly made his little turtle sound and walked into the table, making Van drop the food onto the plate again and the plate fell to the floor.

"Oh, man," Van said calmly. "That sucks."

"Oh, Kamayo!" Wendy sighed. _He was so close!_

"Sorry," Van said.

"It's ok," Wendy replied. "I'll make something else." She walked to the kitchen and began bustling around as Van watched her from under his black hat. _He_ may not have changed, but _Wendy_ sure had. She was taller. Her hair was longer and she didn't have the little girly clips at her ears anymore.

"Hey, uh…Wendy?"

She jumped and turned to him.

"Yes, Van?"

"You're, uh…You're not, uh…" He rubbed the back of his neck. _Why are you asking her this?_ "Never mind."

"Uh, ok," Wendy frowned in confusion then turned back to her task of making something for both of them to eat. "So, Van?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you on any specific journey now?"

"Not really. Just tryin' to survive."

"Oh. Have you run into anybody?"

"What do ya mean?"

"Like, Pricilla or Carmon or anybody?"

"Oh. No. Haven't seen them in a while."

"_That's a relief. After what they told him, he'd probably fall for one of them instead of..._"

"How's Dann?"

"He's alright. We just fought in this major tournament."

"Another one?" Wendy giggled, remembering the last time he was in an armor tournament. "Were you an alternate again?"

"Nah. Just wanted to ride him a while. We haven't been in any real life or death battles or anything."

"That's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess. I don't care either way."

"_He __really__ hasn't changed_."

"So, what have you been up to besides that?"

"Just wandering."

"Oh."

Silence reigned between them as Wendy still bustled around to make stew.

"What about you?" Van wondered, finally breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"What have you been doing?"

"Oh, nothing, really. I work the late shift at a diner a few blocks from here. Not as exciting as the way _you've_ been living, I'll bet," she giggled. More silence.

"_Great. The first day he's back in my life and we have absolutely nothing to talk about._"

"Hey, uh, Wendy?"

She turned to look at him.

"Yeah, Van?"

He sat up a bit and scratched at one of his side burns wearing his expression blank, as usual.

"I, uh…I missed you."

Wendy's eyes grew a bit wider as she felt her face heat up a bit.

"Y-You did?"

"Yeah," Van shrugged. "You were pretty funny."

"_Funny?!_"

"I'm not so klutzy anymore, ya know?!" she said loudly. "So if you mean to say that I amused you because I was always falling on my ass---!"

"Whoa, hey, I didn't mean it like that," Van interrupted, holding his hands up in surrender and her rage turned to wonderment. "It was just kinda funny, 'cause you were this kid following me around and… I dunno, it seemed kinda funny."

"Well, I'm not a kid anymore," Wendy said, turning to make her stew.

"_No_," Van agreed. "_You're not_."

* * *

"Man, that's good!" Van shouted as he ate his stew.

"Glad you like it," Wendy groaned. He had found every single condiment she had and poured it in. She thought what he had done when they were in the blimp was gross, but this took the cake.

"Do you want more milk?" she wondered, seeing his glass was near empty.

"Oh, yeah," Van replied. "Thanks."

"_Well, at least he's thanking you_."

"So, Van? What are your plans?" Wendy asked, pouring him some more milk.

"I dunno," Van shrugged woofing down his food. "Guess I'll just go back on the road again till I find a place to stay for the night."

"Oh, well, why don't you stay _here_ for the night?" she wondered, a slight blush coming to her cheeks. Van stopped, mid-shove of food to his mouth and looked at her. They were both thinking the same thing:

"_Did I really just ask him that?!_"

"_Did she really just ask me that?!_"

Van lowered his spoonful of stew and condiment mush and looked away from her innocent gaze.

"I don't wanna be a burden," he mumbled.

"You wouldn't be," Wendy replied. "I have an extra room you could use. It's not like I always get company. You'll be comfortable, I'm sure."

"Nah, it's ok, really. I can stay in an inn somewhere or on the ground outside, or…whatever. It's fine."

"But I want you to stay."

Van turned a wide eyed gaze to hers and she looked away this time.

"I mean, gosh, Van, we haven't seen each other in years and you just wanna eat and leave?" she giggled, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Well, no, but I don't wanna take up space or anything. As I recall I do nothing but lounge and nap, right?"

"I won't ask you to clean, Van," she smirked, looking up at him. "We could just…catch up."

Van sat back in the chair and smiled a bit at her. Her blush deepened a bit at that and she looked away.

"Well, I guess if ya want me here that bad---"

"Well, don't feel like you have to!" Wendy said quickly as she looked back at him. "I mean, you always do what you want anyway, but…" She almost couldn't finish, seeing him stare at her with wide eyes full of surprise. Those deep, crimson eyes. "If you don't wanna stay---"

"It doesn't matter to me, really," Van shrugged, starting at his food again. "I'll stay here, if you don't mind me staying."

Wendy nodded, but felt her heart clench a bit. It didn't matter to him. _Of course it doesn't matter to him! __Nothing__ matters to him!_

"Hey, you got any more of this stew?" Van wondered, pushing his bowl toward her as a hint that he was asking for more.

"Oh, yeah," she said, taking the bowl and standing to serve him more. "You really like it?"

"Yeah, it's really good," he replied, leaning back in the chair a bit. "You turned out to be a really good cook."

"I'm glad you think so," Wendy replied with a small blush. She placed the bowl in front of him and Van reached for one of the condiments as she sat down again but pulled his hand back. Wendy noticed the action and asked: "Is something wrong?"

"No," he simply replied, and reached for his spoon. Slowly he dipped it into the stew and pulled up a big helping but froze and stared at it a moment.

"_He didn't put anything in it!_" Wendy realized. "_He's gonna try it without anything! He's gonna eat it the way I made it!_"

Van swallowed, as if he were afraid that without putting anything in it, it was going to kill him. He glanced at Wendy who was staring at him in awe then he closed his eyes.

"_Just do it, Van!_" he told himself. And with that thought, he shoved the spoon into his mouth. Wendy nearly screamed with glee, but she held it back. It wasn't over yet. She watched with growing anticipation as he chewed slowly on a piece of food. She frowned in confusion as he twitched a little.

"_He's gonna go into convulsions_," she thought, sarcastically.

"This…" he finally sputtered. "This is…"

"Van?"

"This is _GREAT_!" he shouted, standing as Wendy jumped at his sudden excitement. "I'll _never_ eat this stew with condiments again!" He sat back down and stuffed his face with it as Wendy stared at him in total and utter shock.

"_He actually did it. And he actually __likes__ it!_"

"W-Well," she breathed. "I guess I can put these away then, huh?" She stood and still watched in awe as Van shoveled food into his mouth. She gathered all of her condiments and put them away then pulled out a large bowl and scooped some stew into it. She picked it up off the counter and walked toward Kamayo as he stood next to the table.

"Here ya go, Kamayo," Wendy smiled as she placed the bowl on the ground in front of him and he thanked her with his turtle noise making her giggle. She sat down at the table again and noticed Van was staring at Kamayo.

"He's, uh…" he said, hesitantly. "He's gotten big, hasn't he?"

"Yeah," Wendy giggled. "I didn't think he would get so huge!" She watched Van begin to eat again then gazed into space. "I still have that puzzle you gave me."

Van froze and looked at her blankly.

"Yeah?"

She nodded then said: "I never put it back the way it was. I've always kept it solved, the way you gave it to me."

"Really?"

Wendy nodded again.

"You don't have to."

"I know, but, I wear it sometimes. On special occasions."

"Wear it?"

"Yeah. Around my neck. Like you suggested." Wendy dug into the pocket of her dress and pulled the puzzle out, still solved, with a string around it. She pulled it over her head and looked up at Van to see how he would react.

"See?"

"Yeah."

"You said it would suit me better than a turtle."

"Yeah. It-It does."

Wendy blushed and looked away.

"Well, I guess I'd better go get that room ready," she decided. _If I stay here too much longer I'll faint from all this blushing!_ She stood and walked down the hall toward the guest room.

"Hey, Wendy!" Van called, standing as well. She froze and turned to him in surprise. Van straightened and looked away, glancing at her every few seconds. "I, uh…I wanna thank you for letting my stay. I, uh…I appreciate it."

"Oh," Wendy breathed then smiled, sweetly. "It's no problem! Stay as long as you like! I don't mind!" She turned back to the hall and hurried to the guest room. _Stay as long as you like?! What was I thinking?! _She sighed. _You love him. Just admit it. You love him._

**A/N: **i just realized, Our Song by Taylor Swift would totally be Van and Wendy's song! lol! well? how'd i do? reviews r appreciated. and, no Van will not start eating EVERYTHING normally. we still have to stay true to him, don't we? lol! just thought i'd let u no that before u freak out. reviews, please?


	2. Stranger

**A/N: **and, here's chapter 2...enjoy!

_**Chapter 2: Stranger**_

"Good night, Kameo," Wendy smiled, patting the turtle's head as he tiredly made his turtle noise. She walked toward the sofa in the living room as Van stretched himself out on it, his hat over his eyes.

"Ya know, you can sleep in the guest room," she said. "That's why it's a guest room."

"Nah," he said. "I like sleeping out in the open anyway, remember?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "Well, good night."

"Night."

Wendy walked down the hall and was about to turn out the light but she remembered something she had wanted to ask him. Now, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer to this, but…

"Hey, Van?"

"Yeah?"

She walked back to the sofa and stood at his feet, facing him.

"You never answered Pricilla's question, did you?"

"What question was that?"

Wendy wasn't sure if she wanted to hug him to death for not remembering or kick him for the same reason.

"Oh, that," he remembered. "No, I guess I didn't."

"Oh," Wendy breathed. "Well, can I ask you what your answer would have been?"

Van sighed in thought, and Wendy felt herself tense up as she held her breath. "_If the answer is yes, I'm gonna go crazy!_"

"I would have said no."

"_Thank GOD!_"

"Pricilla was nice and all and I liked her, but… I dunno. She still had a lot of growing to do, I guess."

"Oh, alright." Wendy turned and walked back toward the hall again.

"Hey, Wendy?"

She stopped dead and turned back to him, but he hadn't moved from his position.

"Yeah?"

"You're not… You're not seein' anybody, are you?"

Wendy nearly felt like fainting then. Why was he asking her that?! This afternoon, he couldn't remember who she was, and now he was asking if she was seeing anybody?! Why did he want to know that?!

"Uh…n-no," Wendy sputtered, blushing like mad.

"Oh, ok. Just curious."

_Curious?!_

"Ok. Well, good night then."

"Good night."

Wendy once more, walked toward the hall, and this time she made it. She shut the light off then hurried to her room and shut the door, leaning against it as she breathed heavily.

"Why did he ask me that?!" she wondered in a harsh whisper. "Why would he ask me that all of a sudden then act like it was no big deal?!"

"_Because he's Van, you dope!_" she told herself. "_Nothing is a big deal to him!_" She sighed and walked to her bed to get ready for sleep. She was about to change when she noticed the picture of her, Van, Carmon, Pricilla, Eldora Folks, Ray, Joshua and Yukiko, all together, sitting on a crate. She was sitting next to Van, but Pricilla was on the other side…holding onto his arm.

If she was totally honest, she was jealous of Pricilla. She was jealous because _she_ came out and told Van how she felt, and Wendy hadn't because she was too scared that he would reject her. Even now that's what she feared most from him…rejection.

A tap on the window made her jump and look to it. A figure was standing outside, but she couldn't see who or what it was. She cautiously approached the window and frowned in wonder out of it. A face and hand suddenly slapped themselves onto the glass making her scream in fright and jump back, her hands flying to her mouth. The face squished onto the glass and Wendy soon realized it was a girl, and she looked exhausted.

"Wendy?!" Van called, throwing her door open and she whirled around with another scream as he held his sword up and looked around the room. "Why'd you scream?!"

Wendy just pointed at her window and he turned his gaze to it. The girl's face slid down the glass on the other side and disappeared, but the gloved hand still clung to it. Van frowned and blinked a few times in confusion then moved to the window.

"What the hell?" he muttered and opened the window to look down at the girl. She looked like she was in a daze as she lay on her back, and she wore all black clothes to make it almost impossible for anyone to see her.

"Oh, great," Van muttered, letting his sword go limp and wrapping it around his waist.

"Van?" Wendy called. "What is it?"

"It's just a girl," he replied, jumping out of the window and standing at the girl's feet. He pulled her arms and flung her over his shoulder then climbed back into the room.

"Lay her on the bed," Wendy advised and Van obeyed, laying the girl on her back. Now they could get a decent look at her. She had long brown hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail on her head and she wore a black, long-sleeved, high-collared sweater with matching pants and tall, black, combat boots that disappeared beneath the pants with black gloves over her hands.

"Who do you think she is?" Wendy asked as she and Van hovered over her and Van only shrugged. The girl suddenly groaned and stirred, reaching a hand out to Van. She grabbed his collar weakly and her eyes opened tiredly to reveal light purple irises.

"Food," the girl groaned then went limp again, almost falling off the bed. Van caught her and pushed her back onto the mattress then he and Wendy looked at each other in wonder of what to do.

"I guess I should get her something to eat," Wendy murmured and turned to walk out of the room.

"Whoa! Wait!" Van called, grabbing her wrist and she turned to him with a look of confused surprise. "We don't know who she is, and you're gonna _feed_ her?!"

"I highly doubt she can do any harm in the state she's in right now, Van," Wendy smiled. "Just stay with her. I'll be right back."

Van let go of her wrist and was about to argue, but she strode out the door. He sighed, hopelessly and turned back to the girl on the bed. He couldn't understand it. All these years and she was still sticking her neck out for others. Van stepped toward the unconscious girl and stared at her intently.

Who was she? What was she doing here? Where was she from? What did she want? Only one way to find out, he supposed. Van grabbed her shoulders and shook her a bit, making her groan and turn a tired look at him.

"What?" the girl groaned, slowly sitting up as Van let go of her shoulders.

"Who are you?" he blurted, without hesitation.

"Where am I?" she wondered, rubbing her eyes.

"Answer _my_ question, first," Van demanded.

"Diana," the girl replied. "My name's Diana Zion." She looked up at Van wearily. "Now, where am I?"

"The house of a friend of mine," Van muttered. "Now what were you doing outside that window?" He pointed to the window next to the bed. Diana frowned and turned to look at the window.

"Oh," she sighed, turning forward again. "I was looking for somebody who was home so I could get something to eat. I've been out there for a while with no food, traveling and such."

"Oh, good! You're awake," Wendy smiled in the doorway and the two turned to see her with a plate of vegetables. "You asked for food a little earlier." She stepped toward Diana and handed her the plate. "I hope they're---"

"Thank you!" Diana grinned and shoved the food into her mouth. Wendy laughed nervously then looked at Van who only leaned on the far wall.

"So, what's your name?" Wendy asked, and Diana looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Diana Zion," she replied with a mouth full of food. "Sorry I scared you back there. I didn't mean to."

"Oh, it's ok," Wendy smiled, cutely. She looked at Van who only stood there, emotionless. Diana noticed and glanced between the two of them.

"Did I interrupt something?" she wondered and Wendy looked at her with a start.

"What?"

"Were you guys in the middle of something?" Diana rephrased. Wendy's eyes shot wide and a blush stained her face as Van straightened.

"N-No!" Wendy replied. "What would make you think that?!"

"The way you were looking at him," Diana shrugged and resumed scarffing down her food. Wendy glanced at Van but looked away when she saw him frowning back at her in amazement.

"You're an armor rider, aren't you?" Diana spoke up again at Van, drawing his attention. "I could tell."

"Yeah," Van replied. "I am."

"Me too," Diana smiled. "She's a beauty, too. All pink and stuff with the coolest built-in arm gun. I named her Tabitha. Nice, huh? What's yours like?"

Van stared at Diana in shock. This girl was an armor rider?! Of course, it shouldn't have surprised him. Pricilla was an armor rider, but this girl before him couldn't be any older than Wendy. Then again, Pricilla was young then too.

"Hello?" Diana called, snapping Van from his thoughts. "Tell me about your armor."

"Oh," Van blurted. "Why?"

"Van!" Wendy scolded, turning an irritated face to him. "Why do you have to be so rude?"

"Van?" Diana breathed, and they both turned to her in wonder as she stared at Van with wide eyes, filled with disbelief. "You're Van? Van the Indestructible?!"

"Yeah, I guess," Van replied with a shrug. "Only these days I'm going by Van of the Gun Sword."

"You're still on that one?" Wendy grumbled, drawing his attention.

"What? I like it."

"It sounds weird," Wendy blurted. "What's a 'Gun Sword,' anyway?"

"This…" Van pointed to his sword wrapped around his waist.

"So then…" Diana trailed off as the two looked at her again. "Your armor is…"

"Yeah?" Van tried impatiently. She suddenly placed the plate on the bed and stood, a serious look on her face as she approached him. It took all of Wendy's strength to keep herself from standing in front of Van and asking her what she was doing. Van could take care of himself, she knew that, but she would still fight for him if she had to.

Van frowned at Diana as she still came closer then glanced at Wendy to see what she would do. She just stood there, watching the other girl intently with a gaze that would have burned a hole in her head. It suddenly dawned on him why she had blushed when Diana asked if she had interrupted something, and why she wouldn't meet his gaze when Diana said something about the way she looked at him. She---

Diana was suddenly standing right in front of him and throwing her arms around his neck.

"What the hell?!" Van growled, but instead of responding, Diana planted her lips to his.

"Hey!" Wendy shouted, and Van knew she was angry beyond belief. He looked at her, seeing her eyes flashing with anger, her fists clenched at her sides as her face started turning an angry red. He gripped Diana's shoulders and shoved her at arms length.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he shouted at Diana.

"Trying to see if you're what I'm looking for," Diana replied flatly. She examined Van's face, a hand on her chin in thought. "You ever been _really_ kissed before like that?"

"That-That's none of your business!" Van snapped, shoving her farther away a bit. "I don't know you enough to kiss you…and you don't know _me_ well enough! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Diana sighed, and rubbed the back of her neck. "I guess I'll have to get _you_ some other way, huh?"

Van straightened and blinked a few times in wonder, but Wendy wasn't about to let her have another chance at 'getting' him. She stomped in front of Van and stared at Diana in rage.

"You can't just go around kissing people you don't know?!" she shouted. "What does that say about you?! That you're a---!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Diana interrupted, waving a hand at Wendy in dismissal. "I've heard it all. 'You're loose.' 'You're easy.' 'You're a slut.' But think about it. Who's gonna even _look_ at this?" She presented herself as she stood and Wendy stared at her in amazement. So _that_ was it. She didn't _know_ how to get guys the proper way. Diana sighed and sat on the bed again staring at her plate as she picked at one of the vegetables she'd yet to eat.

"The truth is…I _had_ somebody, but he left town to make enough money so that he could come back and marry me. That was so many years ago and there's this horrible rumor going around my home town that he was dead. I can't believe it. I _won't_ believe it. And if he _is_ dead then I wanna see a body, or some kind of proof. I know in my heart he's alive. So I've left home to find him and marry him so that we can live happily ever after."

Wendy couldn't help but feel sorry for her and guilty about how mad she had gotten at her. She knew what that was like. Wondering whether or not the one you loved was dead or alive. She went through that with her brother, Michael, and she had gone through it with Van until he walked through her door that day. She would never wish that for anyone else.

Van's anger and shock subsided with the story. At least they knew why she was there now, but the question had to be asked…

"If you're looking for the love of your life, why did you kiss _me_?" he wondered. Diana opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it and looked away in shame.

"I don't know what he looks like now," she muttered, but Van and Wendy heard and stared at her in disbelief.

"What?!" they both asked.

"Like I said, it was a long time ago!" Diana explained. "And I'm sure if he saw me he wouldn't recognize me! It's been so long…"

"His name wouldn't happen to be Van as well, would it?" Van muttered sarcastically, fixing his hat a bit.

"No," Diana grumbled. "But I thought he might have changed his name."

"Why?" Wendy wondered.

"I don't know," Diana admitted with a shrug. "Things happen. Maybe he _had_ to change it for whatever reason."

"Well," Van sighed. "Now that you're all fed and we know why you're here, shouldn't you get back to finding your beau?"

"I suppose---"

"Van!" Wendy scolded again, and he looked at her in wonder as to why she was scolding him…again. "It's the middle of the night! We can't let her go out _now_! It's too dark!"

"I can take care of myself," Diana assured them. "I don't want to burden you."

"See?" Van said. "She can take care of herself. Don't let her burden us."

"Van!"

"I can't waste any time," Diana cut in again. "Really, it's alright."

Wendy turned to her and shook her head. "No. You're staying here tonight. It's too late to be going out and looking for someone. Besides, if you don't remember what he looks like now, it'll be _doubly_ difficult to recognize him in the dark, don't you think?"

Diana thought for a moment and Van shook his head hopelessly as he walked to the door.

"I guess you're right!" Diana smiled. Wendy smiled and nodded back then noticed Van walking to the door and turned to him in surprise.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm tired," Van replied simply. "I'm going to bed."

"Good night!" Diana called, but he didn't respond and Wendy sighed hopelessly. "Real talkative, isn't he?"

"Sorry about that," Wendy smiled, turning to Diana again. "He can be really rude sometimes. He's sleeping on the couch, so you can have the guest room."

"Thanks…uh…"

"Wendy Garret," she introduced herself.

"Thanks, Wendy," Diana smiled gratefully. "I really appreciate this, but you didn't have to."

"It's no problem," Wendy laughed slightly. "And don't worry about Van. He's just all around grumpy for no reason. And don't be surprised if he forgets your name. It took him forever to remember mine!"

Diana laughed and stood with her plate to follow Wendy down the hall. The two girls stopped at a door and Diana walked in but turned to ask Wendy something. "Did I embarrass you with that comment?"

"What comment?" Wendy frowned in confusion.

"About you looking at Van a certain way," Diana reminded. "I didn't mean to embarrass you. It was just an observation."

Wendy stiffened, remembering now what had happened, but smiled warmly. "It's alright." She turned to walk back to her room, but Diana caught her.

"You _do_ like him, don't you?" she murmured, in case Van could hear them from the living room. Wendy stopped and cast her eyes down to the floor.

"Yes," she breathed. "I do."

"Then, I'm sorry for kissing him," Diana murmured again and Wendy nodded, not looking at the other woman.

"Apology accepted," she smiled, turning her face to her a bit then walked down the hall.

**A/N:** ooh! things just... got... interesting! hee hee. and thank u to **Chaotic Lullaby** for correcting me on how 2 spell Kameo! it makes sense 2 me now..lol! btw, wuts OOC stand for? reviews please?


	3. Strange and Alike

**A/N:** so, here's chapter 3! enjoy!

_**Chapter 3: Strange and Alike**_

_Van felt his knees shake as he walked toward the church, Helena on his arm looking as beautiful as ever._

"_Don't be so nervous, Van," she smiled._

"_Sorry," he shrugged. "I can't help it."_

_The doors to the church opened and the priest stood at the end of the isle, waiting for them, but there was something odd about him._

"_I wonder what happened to him__," Van thought as he glanced at his right hand that had been replaced by a claw. Something snapped in Van's mind. He quickly turned to Helena but it was too late. The claw slashed through the air and all Van could see was blood._

"_Not again!" he shouted. "Helena!"_

Van sat straight up on the couch, breathing heavily and drenched in a cold sweat. He sighed and fixed his hat then rubbed his eyes in the morning sunlight.

That same dream. He thought he was done with that when he killed the Claw, but that dream kept coming back every once in a while to play games with his head.

"Guess there's not much I can do about it," he mumbled to himself. "Helena, what are trying to tell me?"

"What's that, Van?"

He jumped with a start and looked toward the kitchen to see Wendy already up and making breakfast.

"Uh…nothing," Van replied as he stood to walk to the table. "Where's…uh…what's her face?"

"_Diana_ is changing," Wendy smiled as she bustled around the kitchen. "I gave her some of my old clothes that she liked. I convinced her that she should look her best when she meets her boyfriend." She turned from one of the cabinets to look at Van. "Don't you think she should, too?"

"Whatever," Van shrugged, sitting at the table. Wendy sighed, hopelessly. "Shouldn't she be leaving now?"

"Van!" Wendy scolded, whirling around to stare an agitated look at him. "That's rude! And if you recall, this is _my_ house! She can stay as long as she needs to, and…" She trailed off but Van looked up at her, waiting for her to finish. "And…you could too, if you want."

Van blinked at her a few times in surprise. There was something he had figured out last night about her, but for the life of him he couldn't remember. His memory lapses were starting to get on his nerves.

"Good morning!"

The two jumped with a start and stared wide eyes at Diana as she entered the room. Wendy couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked, and Van couldn't help but stare. She wore a small, purple stripped top that showed off her mid-section with short sleeves and a purple flower on the white and purple striped material. Her purple skirt buttoned in the front and had a pleated hem which fell a few inches above the knees. Her tall purple socks came up just below her knees and she had on a pair of purple shoes to top match the rest of the purple.

"Oh, Diana! You look adorable!" Wendy grinned and Diana blushed slightly. "Doesn't she, Van?" When she heard not even a rude response from him she turned only to find him staring at Diana with his mouth slightly agape. She was a far cry from what he had seen last night.

"Van, you're gonna make me blush even more," Diana smiled nervously, seeing Wendy stare at him with burning eyes. "Maybe I should wear what I normally do."

This caught Wendy's attention. "No! You look wonderful! Your beau is gonna fall head over heals for you all over again!"

"You've been so kind to me, Wendy," Diana smiled. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Stay for breakfast and we'll call it even," Wendy smiled. Diana laughed and walked to the table to sit. Van was still staring at her, obviously in shock. She looked at Wendy who had made herself busy with breakfast again.

"Um, where do you want me to sit, Wendy?" she asked tactfully, drawing the other woman's attention.

"Oh, anywhere you like," Wendy smiled, not catching her cue.

"No," Diana mumbled and stood next to Wendy to whisper. "_Where_ do you want me to _sit_?"

Wendy frowned, wondering why Diana was asking her again. The brunette nodded at Van and realization dawned on her.

"Oh," Wendy breathed. "Well, uh, you could sit across from Van, I guess."

Diana nodded, and walked back to take her seat. Van still stared. As Diana sat she glanced at Wendy to make sure she wasn't looking then kicked Van's shin.

"Ow!" he growled but Diana acted as if she didn't hear him. At least he wasn't staring at _her_ anymore. Wendy turned with a start to see what was going on.

"Van, what happened?!" she gasped.

"She kicked me!" Van snapped, pointing at Diana who looked up at him with flashing eyes.

"You wouldn't stop staring at me!" she retorted then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Wendy!" Van whined. "She _kicked_ me!"

"You were _staring_ at me!" Diana replied again.

"Stop it, the both of you!" Wendy shouted then sighed as the two at the table sat quietly. "I swear, you both sound like little kids!"

"Maybe you should try the name Little Kid Van," Diana smirked, and Van looked at Wendy as if to say 'See?!' Wendy sighed again and turned back to making breakfast. Diana glanced at Wendy again then leaned forward to whisper to Van.

"Doesn't _she_ look nice this morning, Van?" she said, and Van frowned at her in confusion.

"What?"

"Wendy," Diana explained. "Doesn't she look nice this morning?"

Van glanced at Wendy and shrugged. "I guess."

"Oh, come on," Diana nearly groaned. "You don't think she's even a _little_ pretty this morning? Take a good look."

Van rolled his eyes, but he _did_ look at Wendy as she finished up breakfast. He knew she had changed a lot, but at the same time, she hadn't. She was still the kind hearted girl in many ways, as he had seen when they discovered Diana, but she was also a woman, a pretty one at that. Van couldn't help it when a small smirk curled his lips.

"You should tell her you think she looks nice, Van," Diana whispered, jolting him from his thoughts. He looked at her as she smirked back at him. "I saw that."

"Saw what?" Van asked.

"That smirk," Diana replied. "You _do_ think she looks pretty today, don't you?"

"So what if I do?" Van shrugged. "And anyway, it's none of your business."

"Fine," Diana shrugged casually, but she kept her eye on Van as he twiddled his thumbs on the table, glancing from them to Wendy.

"Hey, uh, Wendy?" Van called, and Diana smirked as she pretended to mind her own business.

"Yes, Van?" Wendy replied, not looking at him.

"You…uh…You look nice," he mumbled. Wendy froze and turned wide eyes filled with disbelief at Van. He didn't look at her but he could feel her gaze boring into the top of his head.

"Thank you," Wendy breathed and slowly turned back to what she was doing. A smile slowly crept to her face and Van and Diana frowned at each other in wonder when she started humming. However, it took Diana a millisecond to figure out why, and Van had no clue.

"Ok, here's breakfast!" Wendy grinned, bringing three plates of eggs to the table. She served Diana first, then Van and sat next to him with her own plate.

"Could I get all the condiments?"

Wendy glanced in wide eyed shock between Diana and Van. They _both_ asked for _all_ the condiments…at the _same time_. Diana and Van stared at each other in the same shock.

"Don't tell me _you_ eat food that way too?" Wendy pleaded with Diana and the brunette could only nod as she and Van still stared at each other. "Well, you two have more in common than just being armor riders." Wendy stood and went into the kitchen to gather the condiments then set them in the middle of the table. "Help yourselves."

Wendy couldn't help but shudder as she watched the two poor everything onto their food then wolf it down as fast as possible. It was almost like they were related, but she knew that would be impossible. Diana and Van looked nothing like each other, even if they did have the same tastes. She shrugged and ate her food. Stranger things could happen she supposed.

"This is great!"

Like _that_.

Once again, Diana and Van had said the same thing at the same time. They stared at each other again in shock, and Wendy glanced between them several times, trying to see if there was something hidden in their stares. They seemed like they were both shocked, but there was no hidden message in their eyes which relieved her a bit.

"So, Diana, tell us about your armor," Wendy tried, catching the other woman's attention.

"Oh, well, nothing much to tell," Diana replied as they all started eating again. "She's a reliable piece of machinery, though. Sleek, but tough. Graceful, but deadly. I've had her for about ten years now, since I was sixteen. I've got her stashed somewhere safe till I can go back and start looking for _him_ again."

"You never told us _his_ name, or what he's like," Wendy recalled.

"Oh, his name is Oliver," Diana replied. "Oliver Gallagher. But, like I said last night, he might've changed his name."

"Never heard of him," Van blurted, catching the girls' attentions.

"That's a relief, somewhat," Diana replied, slightly sarcastic, then became serious when she said, "At least he's not getting into so much trouble that he's infamous."

"What did he look like when you were together?" Wendy asked, leaning her chin on her hand, her elbow on the table and Diana smiled.

"So cute," she grinned. "Shining gray eyes and thick black hair, kinda scrawny. I tend to go for guys a bit bigger, more shoulder, but he's so sweet! A smile to _die_ for!"

"He sounds like he'd be handsome now!" Wendy giggled, making Van glance at her. Diana noticed and smirked before going on with the conversation.

"Yeah, he should be," she agreed. "He's an armor rider too! His is kinda bulky though, and he probably doesn't have it anymore. I think he named it…David."

A clink of silver on porcelain came from Van's direction and the girls turned to see him staring at Diana.

"David?" he echoed and Diana nodded with a frown. "Bulky, gray armor with thrusters in the back to get it into the air?"

"Yes!" Diana gasped, pointing her fork at him. "How'd you know?!"

"Wendy, you remember that tournament I told you about?" he asked, turning to the other girl and making Diana frown again because he hadn't answered her.

"Yes," Wendy replied cautiously.

"Did I tell you we won?" he wondered, really not remembering, and Wendy shook her head then glanced at Diana to tell him to answer her question. "Well, we beat out this armor…" He turned to Diana. "…and it looked like the one you're describing. Its name was David, I remember that."

Diana's eyes widened slowly as she sat back in her seat, her fork falling with a clang to her plate. The two others at the table weren't sure what was going through her mind but she must have snapped back when she jumped and leaned toward Van.

"Which city?! Where did you see him?!" she asked, slamming her hands onto the table and making Wendy and Van jump. "Tell me!"

"I don't remember!" he shot back, leaning forward as well. "Somewhere…east!"

Diana said nothing else as she stood and ran down the hall. Van and Wendy stared after her then at each other and as Wendy turned back to the hall, but didn't leave her seat, Van glanced at Diana's plate. He looked at his own plate, nearly finished with his food and back at her food, no where hear finished. He reached for it slowly and when Wendy turned to tell him something she gasped in astonishment at him and smacked his hand away gently.

"Ow," Van mouthed, shaking his hand.

"Oh, that didn't hurt," Wendy said, knowing it didn't. "What do you suppose she's going to do?"

"Who cares?" Van wondered, eating the rest of his egg mush.

"_I_ do!" Wendy insisted.

"Why?" he wondered and she looked at him with wide eyes. "She's gonna do what she wants. As long as she's ok with what she decides to do, why should we care?"

"If you'd have rephrased that last part, I would actually say you have a point," Wendy retorted and Van looked at her with wide eyes as she stood, but when she turned, Diana appeared again in the same outfit she was wearing last night, a bag in her hand with the outfit Wendy had given her.

"Thank you so much for breakfast, Wendy," Diana said, hurriedly as she pulled on one of her gloves and headed toward the door. "I hate to eat and run, but I have to go…" She turned to Van with a slight frown. "East, you said, right?"

All Van could do was nod as he watched her go to the front door.

"Right! I hope I see you guys again! It was fun, the food was great, but I have a man to find, so, bye!" Diana closed the door on her way out and Wendy and Van stared at it in shock. She had gone just as suddenly and as quickly as she had arrived. Wendy suddenly spun around to Van.

"Go after her!" she ordered and he frowned as he jumped in his seat.

"What?!"

"You can't let her go alone, can you?!"

"Why not?! She can take of herself!"

Wendy huffed in frustration and marched to her room as Van only shrugged and continued with his then pulled Diana's half-eaten plate in front of him. Only a moment later, Wendy came back out in travel clothes and headed toward the door. Van glanced at her then took a double take when she passed him.

"Where do you think you're going?!" he wondered and Wendy stopped.

"Oh, right," she replied in realization and hurried toward her back as Van frowned at her. She flung the door open and shouted, "I'll be back Kameo! Mrs. Foreman will take care of you!"

"Why---?" Van cut himself off he realized something of his own. "No! You're not going after her!"

"I'm not a child anymore, Van," she reminded him, heading for the front door again. "I can make my own decisions about what I should do. She can't go out there by herself."

"She's been doing fine so far!" Van reminded her, standing to follow her out the door. "What if you run into trouble, huh?"

"Diana has an armor," Wendy shrugged, walking out, Van on her heels. She locked the door and turned to Van. "You're coming after all?"

Van frowned then looked around, realizing where he was. He looked back at Wendy who only giggled. He sighed in defeat.

"I guess," he muttered, then felt around to make sure he had his sword, which he found on his hip.

"Great!" Wendy smiled and threw her arms around his chest for a hug. Van froze, not knowing what to do but he was relieved from the obligation to react when she quickly pulled away, still smiling. She turned to where she thought Diana headed and walked down the street. Van shook away his shock and hurried after her to walk next to her.

"You have money, right?" he hoped and Wendy patted a pocket on her skirt.

"Enough for a few days worth of food for both of us," she assured him.

"I have my own money," he said a defensively. "You just worry about yourself."

"Nice day for a walk, isn't it?" Diana wondered, suddenly next to Wendy. Wendy nodded and smiled at her then took a double take as she and Van stopped dead.

"Diana!" she gasped and the other girl stopped as she casually stopped as well, as if they'd been walking together since leaving the house.

"What?" she shrugged.

"We thought you'd left already!" Wendy explained then turned to Van, grabbed his arm and pulled him next to her. "We're going to help you find Oliver!"

"Well, _she_ is," Van corrected, fixing his hat. "She dragged me along for the ride."

Wendy made a face at him, her lower-lip slightly puckered and Van glanced at her then stared as she stared back at him.

"_She looks kinda...cute_," he thought but said nothing.

"Great!" Diana cheered, drawing their attention. "I could use the help! I hope you guys are ready for anything. I've run into some unsavory people on my travels."

"Oh, don't worry about us," Wendy smiled, waving it off. "We're no strangers to those types. We'd better hurry if we're going to catch up with Oliver! I'll only be a second, though. I have to ask a favor from someone. You'll wait for me, won't you?"

Without waiting for an answer she ran off toward a house across the street as Van and Diana stood and watched her. Diana glanced at Van as he only stared after Wendy and finally turned when she was out of sight.

"So why'd you _really_ decide to come?" Diana wondered, her hands on her hips. Van frowned at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he wondered. "She dragged me along."

"Oh, come on," Diana smirked, crossing her arms. "You don't let yourself get _dragged_ around by some girl unless you _really_ want to go." She glanced to the house Wendy had disappeared into and stepped closer to Van. "If it's a secret you can tell me. I won't tell Wendy."

"Get away from me," he ordered flatly, and his hand went to her face to shove her at arms length. Diana squeaked in surprise and smacked his hand away, her eyes flashing in anger.

"Ok!" Wendy called, running back to them. "Let's go!" She wrapped her arm and Van's, making him straighten and Diana noticed with a smirk.

"Oh, _that's_ why," she smiled at Van. The two looked at her with frowns.

"What?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, nothing," Diana lied, shaking her head. "Just something Van and I were discussing. He told me something and I _just_ got it." She pointed ahead and waved her new friends toward that way. "Onward! We need to get Tabitha and take off east!"

She ran down the street and Wendy ran after her, dragging Van behind her. Van suddenly found himself pondering Diana question. Why _had_ he let himself get into another search for some guy who would probably end up on the wrong side again? Then he thought of when Wendy had pulled his arm into hers hands and Diana realizing something. It snapped in his brain.

"_She thinks I like Wendy!_" he realized, his eyes widening as Wendy still pulled him down the street. He thought again and suddenly remembered what he'd figured out last night about Wendy. "_Because __Wendy__ likes __me__!_"

**A/N:** believe me, was shocked at my own self! i was like, "whoa, they're gonna go after her?!" and my hands were like, "hell yes!" lol! so, i hope it makes sense the way i did it. i tend to do stuff and then i read it over and it doesn't make sense then later it does. so tell me if it make sense! wacky that Diana and Van both eat their food with all th conidments...lol! again, i was shocked myself. Reviews?


End file.
